


Five Moments

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: Rhodey stood up and gave Tony a soft smile. “You’ll make a good dad someday.”Tony smiled back, letting his rough fingers glide across Peter’s cheeks. “I think I’m doing pretty good so far.”





	Five Moments

_1._

  


Peter had to be dreaming. Either that or he was dead and in heaven, he personally preferred the initial. He was definitely in some kind of fantasy world because Tony Stark was _not_ in his bedroom, sitting in the swivel chair with his hands folded in his lap. His sunglasses hung intimidated at the bridge of his nose like he was waiting for someone to test his patience. Peter almost didn’t notice his aunt leaning against the door frame with a similar scolding expression.

“Well hello, Mr. Parker.” Tony said, his voice laced with amusement. “Let’s cut right to it, where were you?”

May was glaring at his through her glasses, her eyes beating into his skull like a laser. Peter gulped comically despite the dryness of his mouth. “I was-- I was just out. Out with a friend.”He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with a smile too fake to be comfortable.

May cocked her head and crossed her arms. “W _hich_ friend, Peter?”

Peter let his eyes slide to the floor as he clenched his jaw tightly. “Ned.” He blushes slightly at the mention of the other boy’s name. Butterflies he thought would be gone fluttered in his stomach happily.

Tony’s eyes squinted his eyes and smirked. “What was that? Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“Ned.” Peter flushed a darker shade of red when Tony tries and fails to hold back a strangled laugh.

May flickers between the two as if she was wondering who to yell at first. “Honey, why didn’t you just tell me?”

“We’re dating!” Peter blurts.

Oh god, _oh god_ , he’s going to die. The mortification from his lack of verbal-filter was going to make him homeless. The two of them were going to get rid of him, they would be absolutely devastated-

Their expressions didn’t change. Tony merely shrugged and subtly winked at him. “You need anything- like _anything_ , let me know, kid.”

Peter gapped at him and squealed “Mr. Stark” at the same time May swatted his arm and scolded, _“Tony.”_

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t be silly, protect your willy.”

“Oh my _god,_ Mr. Stark!” Peter gagged, covering his hands with his face. He wondered distantly how red his face would have to be to get them to leave him alone. “I didn’t- we didn’t do anything!”

May’s lips quirked up at the corners. It was obvious she was trying her hardest to stay serious and realizing it was a losing battle. “That’s right.” She said, unable to stop a giggle from escaping her lips. “Really though, you ever sneak out again, I’ll staple you to this bed.”

With that she strode out, hips swaying. Tony smiled and stood from the chair, making his way to clap Peter on the back. “We both want you to know that this doesn’t change anything. We still love ya, Pete. Who you have sex with, how much or how little you have sex don’t make you any less of our Peter. Got it?” He said it the way he sets up business deal, straight to the point and with a firm voice. “You know no means no-”

“Yes!” Peter said quickly, his skin feeling hot to the touch. “Yes, thank- thank you, sir. I know.”

Tony ruffled his hair and gave one last squeeze to his shoulder before walking into the kitchen to meet May. “Oh, and kid?”

Peter groaned and wiped an exhausted hand down his face. “Yes?”

“If you _ever_ have sex on my couch, you’re _dead._ ”

He gulped loud enough for the man to hear him. “Yes sir.”

 

 

_2._

 

 

 

Peter thought it was just a regular day.

One in which he could try to blow away his mentor with his brilliant mind and charming personality- neither of which were apparently happening today.

He pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders and sauntered around the complex to find Tony. He looked for a bit when he realized, _‘oh yeah, there’s a lady in the ceiling.’_ Sometimes he wished those brains kicked in a little faster because he had been looking hopelessly for fifteen minutes and even suspiciously checked under the rug before quickly letting it drop from his hand.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” He said quietly. “Where’s Mr. Stark?”

She hummed to life as if she was asleep. “Boss prefers not to be bothered right now.”

Peter frowned. “Where is he?”

“He is on the roof. Would you like me to set a path to there?”

“Yes.”

With that, he follows the green-lit footprint trail down multiple halls and up three elevators to finally push the heavy doors of the roof open. He silently thanked his super-strength as he wandered to where Tony was sitting, his legs dangling over the edge of the building.

Peter wrapped the jacket around the man’s shoulders and sat next to him, making sure their feet hit a few times so his mentor really acknowledges him.

Tony’s raspy voice scares him so much he would have fell if he wasn’t half spider. “You really shouldn’t be sitting on the edge, it’s dangerous.” His voice lack the emotions Peter knows are there.

“You’re sitting on the edge.” Peter points out, noting how Tony is gripping the jacket around him with white knuckles. The boy holds back a smile and scoots closer for warmth.

Tony scoffed, letting their shoulders bump together. “When have I ever been a good influence?”

Peter just rolled his eyes and watched his own fingers twitch in the cold. “Gonna tell me why you’re sitting up here, dangerously, on a ledge?”

“It’s nothing you should worry about, kid.” He said firmly, kicking his legs back against the side of the building.

“Maybe I can help? You always tell me to talk to you when I’m sad, maybe it’ll help you.” Peter pleaded, he was practically begging. He wanted nothing more than to help the billionaire beside him be happy, He just wanted Tony to be _happy_ , was that so hard? Peter wants Tony to have a break, to settle down and even retire. It wouldn’t be ideal for Spider-Man but Peter wants nothing more than the man happy.

Tony sighed and dropped his head into his hands with a _thunk_ . “My mom died.” He started. “December sixteenth...” _Oh- “_ Nineteen ninety one. Twenty seven years ago.”

Peter nodded and gently rubbed the distressed man’s back. “I’m sorry about your mom, Mr. Stark.”

Tony peered at him with amazement, his mouth slightly agape. “Thanks, Pete.”

“My parents died too.” Peter told him, voice steady despite the weight of his words. “I was too young to remember them, though.”

Tony nodded and puffed out a a breath, watching at the cold air smoked around his lips. “I’m sorry about your parents.”

Peter shrugged and looked at his feet. “S’okay.” He tried for a smile and a joke to snap the tension between them. “Orphan buddies!”

Tony chuckled and wrapped an arm protectively around the teenagers shoulders. Peter’s jacket was still being clutched between the both of them now. “Yeah, we are.”

 

 

_3._

 

 

Peter wanted to go home and cry. He wanted to hole himself up in his room and never come out. The lump in his throat had been there since fourth period and it didn’t have any timetable of leaving, so the teenager limited his talking and even got a few concerned stares from Happy when he silently slid into the backseat. The whole three hour ride to the compound he let his forehead smack against the glass as his eyes never left the metallic blurs on the highway.

He was a little out of it when the car stopped, he jumped when Happy’s glare hit his through the middle car reflector.

“You alright, kid?” He asked, obviously trying to hide his worry.

“‘M fine.” Peter grumbled as he quickly got out of the car and climber the stairs by twos.

Happy scrambled to follow him inside and straightened out when he was met with his boss. “Sir.” He greeted.

Tony looked between the two and settled on Peter. “Did you traumatize him?”

Peter was quick to answer as he pushed past the two men, both staring at him with concern. “I don’t so feel good. I’ll be back down in a bit.”

Ignoring both of their protesting and bribing, he flopped onto his bed and made sure he locked the door.

The teenager began to _bawl._ Fat tears made their way all the way to his neck as he bit his hand to be quiet. His peace didn’t last long, not enough for him to get most of his sobs out. Only when he tasted blood he stopped, only when there was a quiet knock at the door then the lock being released by itself.

None other than Tony Stark tip-toed in, peeking his head to where Peter was, face-down into a pillow, looking like he was suffocating himself. Peter gave him credit, he was quick on the bed to pull the cushion away and say soothing words to him.

“Breathe, Pete.” He said gently, rubbing the crying boy’s back. He pushed the hair away from Peter’s face with his other hand. “When you’re ready you need to tell me what happened, okay? I need you to tell me who did that to your hand.”

Peter let out another horrible sob. “I d-d-did.”

Tony’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, he took Peter’s bloody hand in his own. “Oh, baby.” His voice sounded pained, like he was crying too. “It’s okay.”

That’s when Peter snapped. He shot up, not even caring how Tony jumped back at the scare. His chest was heaving and he was still crying heavily. “It’s not ‘okay!’” He put finger-air quotes around it for affect. “It never is okay! I’m-I’m always… I don’t know. I don’t know! I’m fucking poor and I can’t help my aunt and I still play with _legos._ I’m-I’m sixteen and play with legos, Tony.” Peter watched his mentor wince at his full name, but he was still watching with wide eyes. “And-And these people… Everyone is so _fucking_ mean for no reason. Idon- I don’t know.”

Peter let his eyes clamp shut as he pounded his chest in a cough. He flopped back on the bed, firmly drained. He only opened his eyes only when the bed dipped next to his waist, when a hand massaged the tight knots in his back.

After a few minutes and Peter could finally breathe without crying, the guilt of screaming at the man trying to help him was eating him alive. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He said quietly, unable to look into his mentor’s eyes.

“Don’t sweat it, kid.” Tony said smoothly, letting his hands glide along Peter’s muscular back. “I just need to know what got you so worked up. Let me help.”

Peter yawned through a sentence. “This kid- Flash- made fun of me, _again._ He made a joke about my Uncle Ben.”

If Peter had ever seen Tony mad before, it was nothing compared to what scattered across his expression now. The hand on Peter’s back stopped as he set his jaw tightly. “Do I need to go pay him a visit?”

Peter gawked and sat up once again, grabbing Tony’s hands. “No! No, that’ll make it worse I’ll never hear the end of it, please-”

“He’s bullying you, Pete!” Tony growled. “So I’m sorry if I don’t like my kid cryin’ his eyes out over some twelve year old douche-bag.”

Peter looked down at their intertwined hands. “I’m sorry for making you mad.” He never meant to upset the man this much, he didn’t think it was that big of a deal.

“For my sake, don’t apologize to me ever again. My heart can’t take it, you’ve seen _my_ cardiogram.”

He nodded and lt Tony brush his thumbs gently under his cheek. “Just know, if he ever says shit to you again, I may or may not beat him to death.”

Peter glared at him through his bloodshot eyes. “Don’t kill anyone.”

Tony stared right back, if not fiercer. “No one would have to know.” He whispered dramatically.

_“No.”_

The older man pouted. “Fine, but I’m choosing what he have for dinner.”

“Deal.”

 

 

_4._

 

 

Tony couldn’t believe his eyes. He blinked a few times until the thing on his desk registered in his head. He picked up the post-it note with steady hands and read it carefully, scanning each word like it was a secret code.

 

_Mr. Stark,_

 

_Happy Father’s day!_

 

_-Peter Parker_

 

Short and sweet, the smiley face and small heart at the bottom stapled that Peter had gotten him a gift. For father’s day.

Peter Parker got Tony Stark a gift for _father’s day._

With his now-shaky hands and a suspicious lump in his throat he ripped open the terribly wrapped present with a smile. It was a dopey, big-toothed smile that was so rare Tony didn’t even know what he looked like.

Tony almost sobbed when he looked a the frame it his hands. A picture.

It was of him and Peter, a little grainy but beautiful nonetheless. Peter was smiling like Tony was now, sitting on top of the counter with a bowl of half-eaten cereal. Tony himself was standing a foot across from him, smiling widely back. It was domestic, gut-wrenchingly so, something you read in fairytales.God, Peter was a gift in himself.

He stares at the photo in the cheap frame until his eyes sting. Tony puts it on his lab table and rests his chin on his hand, taking it in.

Tony takes out his own sticky note and writes a short message back in blue ink.

  


_Peter,_

 

_Thanks, son._

 

_\- Tony Stark_

 

He makes sure the heart in the bottom right corner is as visible as it is scribbled and small.

 

 

_5._

 

 

Tony was asleep. Tony was asleep when he gets the message, when F.R.I.D.A.Y. gives him the alert.

“According to _‘Baby Monitor Protocol’_ you must be alerted when Mr. Parker is awake for more than thirty six hours.”

Tony groans as he slips out of bed. “How long has it been, Fri?”

“Fifty two, Boss.”

His eyes widen in horror. “Fifty- _what?_ Why didn’t you wake me up sooner.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. kept an even tone. “He told me he was okay and that you needed sleep. I agreed and proceeded to leave him alone..”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m hurt.”

She didn’t answer as he rushed down to the lounge where he distantly heard the television playing. He recognized the intro song but he couldn’t quite put his tongue on it.

Tony’s heart practically melted when his brain processed what as happening.

Peter was sprawled across the couch, his snores slightly louder than the show. Rhodey was next to his feet reading a book, once in awhile looking at the kid and smiling.

“Why wasn’t I invited to the party?” Tony pouted, rounding the corner of the seating area.

Rhodey didn’t look away from his book before answering slowly. “Kid said you need some sleep, but didn’t want to be alone. Said I’d sit with him ‘til he passed out.”

“How long has he been asleep.”

Rhodey let out a soft chuckle. “‘Bout a minute. You really come in for the easy parts, he’s been bounding around the walls trying to stay awake.”

Tony let himself brush the hair away from Peter’s forehead. “He’s kinda cute, isn’t he.”

“Yeah, he is.” Rhodey paused and finally let his book rest open across his thigh. “You really love him, don’t you?”

“Who couldn’t? Look at him and tell me who could hate that face.”

Rhodey made a face of disgust. “It’s getting creepy, Tones.”

Tony deadpanned. “You were watching him sleep, I’m not the biggest creepie crawler in the compound.”

His friend only rolled his eyes and went to read the book again. “Don’t wake him up.”

“Calm down, Buffy I wasn’t planning on it.” Tony lefted Peter’s head as much as he could and slipped under, letting it loll into his lap.”

Rhodey was glaring at him with disgust, book forgotten once again. “Buffy? Like that vam-”

Peter stirred, rubbed his eyes and looked around before letting his head drop again. The room fell dead silent against the murmuring of the T.V. Tony let his hands play with Peter’s hair, earning an adorable sigh from the boy.

From then on, they sat in silence. Rhodey was reading peacefully and Tony distracted himself by untangling Peter’s hair, gently tugging at the knots.

After an hour, Rhodey stood up and gave Tony a soft smile. “You’ll make a good dad someday.”

Tony smiled back, letting his rough fingers glide across Peter’s cheeks. “I think I’m doing pretty good so far.”


End file.
